dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Crisis 2 (novella)
Dino Crisis 2 is a novella written by Benny Matsuyama. It was a novelization of the 2000 game, published in the DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book. The story was written in two chapters - "PROLOGUE" and "EPILOGUE". Plot Note that the following is only a synopsis and not a word-for-word translation. PROLOGUE At the turn of the 21st century, fossil fuels have been drained to such an extent that Nuclear Power - "Second Energy" - has become a necessity. Due to the hazardous nature of its accidents, research begins on a hypothetical third generation of reactor which releases no hazardous waste products - this is dubbed "Third Energy". It is looked upon with awe by many people, who see it as a Godsend and a chance to enter a new age of humanity. Benny describes Third Energy as being more like a gift from the devil than God. The fatal flaw with Third Energy is its delicate nature, with runaway reactions being likely if improperly stabilized. In runaway reactions, the ionization and atmospheric alteration can distort time-space, allowing animals from as long ago as the Cretaceous to appear in present day. Despite the disaster a year prior, a country's government continues research into Third Energy, attempting to master it as both a clean energy resource and as a new weapon. To speed up the development, the planned community Edward City is erected nearby so personnel will remain close by. In their attempts to speed up the development, another runaway takes place. This runaway far exceeds the previous incident, and the entire region disappears, replaced with a dinosaur-populated jungle. Back in the present, the government plans a rescue mission to recover the Third Energy Data and the 1300 staff and civilians stranded there. With data leftover from the accident, they are able to develop the "Space-Time Transfer System" (dubbed "Timegate"), a targeted Third Energy reaction which can offer precision time travel. Recreating the conditions of the research experiment, the TRAT rescue team arrives at the approximate time Edward City was sent. EPILOGUE After his failed mission in Edward City, Dylan finds himself within a mysterious complex rising out of the jungle and filled with technologies not native to 2010. There he meets his future self, a holographic recording of himself as a Colonel. The reason for the appearance of himself in the distant future is discovered to relate to the 2009 Third Energy Criticality Incident on Ibis Island, which transported the facility's personnel into the Cretaceous Period and returning dinosaurs in their place. Trapped in that world, the personnel are assumed to have perished quickly, unable to survive in such a harsh environment. Those dinosaurs that found their way into 2009 were ultimately kept alive as research specimens. It is understood that the 2009 incident caused a Butterfly effect in which the dinosaurs became extinct at a different point in time to how they were supposed to, causing a change in the evolution of mammals which could prevent mankind ever existing. Dylan considers the temporal paradox before him, that if mankind ceased to exist because of the disaster, then they would not be able to cause the disaster to happen in the first place. Nonetheless, an accident that should be able to prevent mankind from existing did happen regardless, and the people of 2055 came up with the solution of transporting the dinosaurs that escaped extinction to the far future, thereby resolving the timeline by giving mammals the space needed to evolve. These animals were to then be sent into the Cretaceous Period to thrive once more where they belonged. The plan was carried out and dubbed the "Noah's Ark Project". Dylan considers further the implications of Noah's Ark. The people of 2055 had decided to send the dinosaurs into a world inhabited by the people of Edward City and, in doing so, allowed 1300 people to be killed. Information from Col. Morton also showed he had experienced being in this future world on the same TRAT mission Dylan is on, meaning this was no accident. Dylan considers that because of his future self's information, he has a chance to create a new timeline. If he returns to 2010, he thinks, he could provide information that could change the Noah's Ark Project, thus allowing the next Dylan along to save those 1300 survivors. The Habitat Support Facility is close to self-destructing, with only seconds to go. Regina has left to 2010, leaving him stranded with Paula. He hopes they will only wait a few more seconds for a rescue, even if it takes Regina's rescue team years to plan it out. A computer server falls over on top of the two, with Dylan taking the worst of it to shield Paula. Dylan sees more than a dozen members of an emergency teleport into the room and save Paula. Unfortunately, Dylan realises this was all an illusion of his desperate mind. As the facility explodes, he wonders how failing to become the custodian of the facility will affect the timeline. Transcript Prologue= 新世紀、 人数の繁栄に避けようのない影が落ちはじめていた。 二十世紀の後半から指摘されていたとおり、 石炭・石油などの化石燃料は増大する消費の前にあえなく枯渇した。 第二のエネルギー源である核燃料は、 完璧な存在ではあり得ない人類が依存してしまうには危険すぎる代物であった。 臨界事故、 生み出される放射性廃棄物……世界は新たなるエネルギー源を切望していた。 完全にクリーンな、 輝かしい未来を約束する永遠の炎を。'' ''大気中のイオンを操作して無尽蔵にエネルギーを抽出する驚異の理論 『サードエナジー』 は、 まさにそうした時代の要請に応えるものであった この力を御することさえできれば、 闇は永久に人々の前から払拭される。 神の与えたもうた夢のエネルギー源――誰もがその理論に胸を躍らせた 人類はいつまでも、 暖かな炎に手をかざしていられるのだ。 しかし、 甘い夢想は終わりの時を迎える ”第三のエネルギー” は神ではなく、 悪魔からの贈りものであったのだ。 サードエナジー反応の、 あまりにもデリケートな、 暴走を招きやすい非安定性。 一度連鎖反応がはじまれば、 周囲の大気はすべて膨大なエネルギーを生み出す火薬庫と化し、 核のそれにも匹敵する大破壊を誘発する。 そしてさらには、 物理法則をもねじ曲げる超エネルギーが時空間をゆがませ、 ６５００万年を隔てた古代白亜紀との相互空間転移までも引き起こす結果となった。 それでも――この１年前の惨劇を経てさえ、 人類は熱すぎる炎を手放そうとはしなかった。 権力者にとってサードエナジーは、 エネルギー源としても、 クリーンな ”兵器” としても魅力的であったのだ。 政府は研究開発都市エドワード・シティを建設し、 大量の人員を投入してこの力を飼い慣らす術を見つけようとした。 プロジェクトは性急に推し進められ、 そして……。 そして再び、 悪夢は訪れる。 前回の規模をはるかにしのぐ暴走事故により、エドワード・シティは居住エリアまでも含む全域が消滅し、 かわりにその一帯には恐竜の棲息する、 巨大な密林が出現したのである。 別の時代に跳ばされた軍属・研究スタッフとその家族総勢１３００余名の保護と、 貴重な研究データの回収のため、 政府は救出作戦を発動した。 サードエナジー研究の副産物として開発された、 いまだ完全とは呼べない ”時空転移装置 （タイムゲート）” を用いて、 エドワード・シティが転移したと思われる時代に武装した軍隊を送りこむ計画が実行に移される。 陸軍の精鋭TRATを中心とした救出隊が編成され、彼らは青く輝くポータルへ――開かれた時空を飛び越える門へと果敢に突入していく。 人の存在できぬ恐竜の世界で、 彼らは知ることになる。 幼く傲慢なる人類がふれてしまったサードエナジーという炎が、 すでに絶望的な裁きをくだしていた事実を。 レジーナとディランは、 すべてを目撃する――。 |-| Epilogue= 樹海の奥にそびえる、 エドワードシティの付属施設ではあり得ない、 そして２０１０年のテクノロジーでは到底建設不可能な巨大建造物――そこで、 ディランはみずからの ”影” を見る。 それは彼の足元から遠い未来に延びる、 朧な、 さまざまな可能性を経て生まれた幻影のひとつであった。 ２００９年、 ボルジニア共和国アイビス島で起きた最初の悪夢――サードエナジーの暴走による巨大な時空転移現象は、 島の研究施設にいた多数の研究員たちを６５００万年前の白亜紀に送りこみ、 そして絶滅した恐竜の群れを現代へと運んできた。 恐竜が繁栄する太古の世界で、 人間は生き残る術を持たなかっただろう。 また、 アイビス島に現れた恐竜も、 結局のところ科学で武装した人類を脅かす存在ではなかった。 繁殖して第二の恐竜時代を築くことなどできるはずもなく、 彼らは捕獲され、 研究対象をのぞいて駆逐された。 レジーナが参加した”カーク博士奪還作戦” に連なるこの事件は、 広大な地球全体から見ればほんの些細な異状に過ぎないのだと、 誰もがそう考えていた。 少なくとも、 ディランたちが属する２０１０年の時代までは――。 しかし、 たった一度の蝶の羽ばたきが、 遠く離れた地で竜巻を起こすというバタフライ理論のように、 この地球にとって小さな時空転換が、 その後の歴史を大きく書き換える重大な波紋を白亜紀に及ぼしていた。 ディランの知る生物史とは異なる時点での恐竜の絶滅。 それはつづいて繁栄をはじめるはずの哺乳類の生態に影響を与え、 本来主流のひとつとなるはずの一系統の進化を阻害してしまう。 そしてその進化の先にホモ・サピエンス、 すなわち人類の誕生があったのだとしたら......。 これは、 まぎれもなくタイム・パラドックスである。 人類が誕生し、 カーク博士という頭脳を生み出さなければ、 その所産であるサードエナジーは存在せず、 また時空転移も起こらなかったということになるのだから。 人類が生まれたからこそ起こる、 人類が生まれ得ない歴史の発生――しかし現実に事故は起こり、 生物史の正確なシミュレーションは人類の消滅を導き出した。 それを回避するため、 未来の人類は歴史の修正を試みた。 絶滅するはずの恐竜を別の時代で飼育し、 ふただび白亜紀に放つことで人類誕生の可能性を残そうとしたのだ。 この計画がうまく運ぶからこそ、 現在の自分たちは消滅せずに存在しているのだと、 矛盾に揺らぐ時空にしがみついた人類は頑なに信じた。 そうして、 ”ノアの方舟計画” は実行に移された。 ---- しかし、 この人数の本来を救うはずの計画が、 結果としてエドワード・シティに居住していた１３００余名と、 そしてディラン、 レジーナをのぞく救助隊全員の命を奪った。本来ならこの場所にいないはずの恐竜たちを繁殖させ、 転移事故に関わった不運な同胞を生け贄に捧げることとなったのだ。 未来の ”影” を通じて真相を知ったいま、 ディランはこの日の悲劇を回避させる情報を持つ存在となった。 もとの時代へともどり、 ”ノアの方舟計画” にちょっとした修正を加えるだけで――それを行なう場所と時代をわずかにずらすだけで、 エドワード・シティの住人と救助隊は、 恐竜の襲撃を受けずにすむ……。 そう考えて、 ディランはそれがまちがいであることに気づく。 なぜなら、 今日このとき、 ディランがここにやってくることを知っていた施設の管理人――遠き未来の幻影は、 当然ディランの知り得たすべてを悟っているはずなのだ。 同じ経験をし、 同じ情報を得た”影”が、 どうしてふたたび悲劇をくり返させてしまったのか？ つまりは、 これもタイム・パラドックスのひとつなのだ――そう、 ディランは理解する。 彼が２０１０年に帰還し、 その未来の時間間軸で方舟計画とエドワード・シティ転移の不運な合致を回避できたとしても、 それで自分のたどった過去が書きかわってしまうわけではない。 惨劇はすでに起こり、 ディランはそれを体験している。 こらない。 ディランによって修正された歴史では、 エドワード・シティの者たちは転移時にわずかな犠牲者を出したのみで無事、 もとの時代にもどることができるだろうし、 ディランを含む救助隊も恐竜に接触せずにすむだろう。 また、 方舟計画の進行にともない引き起こされた、 管理人やポーラたちを襲った事故も避けられるかもしれない。 おそらく、 管理人が体験した生涯と、 ディランがこれから進むべき未来は、 すでにずれが生じているはずだった。 自分はかならずしも、 悲劇の”影”を正確になぞる必要はないのだ。 ---- しかし――。 異なる未来を進む可能性があるのなら、 それはつまり、 ディランが２０１０年に帰り着けない結末も考えられる。 強制爆破の刻限がもはや数秒後に迫る、 方舟計画の中核をなすこの巨大施設で、 ポーラとともにあえなく爆死するという結末も。 復活したタイムゲートを通じて、 すでにレジーナはもとの時代へともどっていった。 ほんの十秒にも満たぬ、 わずかに前のことである。 倒壊した装置にはさまれ、動かせぬポーラをひとり残すことなど彼にはできなかった。 ならば選ぶべき道はひとつである。 ここでポーラに付き添い、 永遠にも果える数秒を、 ただひたすらに信じて待つこと……。 レジーナはサードエナジーのデータディスクを携えている。 それを解析すれば、 ディランたち救助隊が使ったものよりも信頼度の高い、 微調整の可能な時空転移装置を生み出せるだろう。 開発には数ヵ月、 あるいは数年を要するかもしれない。 しかし完成さえすれば、 レジーナはどの時点からでも、 数秒しか時間の経過していないこの時代へともどってくることができるのだ。 その希望を信じて、 ディランは傷ついたポーラを落下物からかばうために覆いかぶさった。 爆発まであと１秒。 刹那の無限のなかで、 彼は幻視する。 十数名の屈強の救助隊が時空の彼方より現れ、 重い装置の下からポーラを救い出して、 開かれた現代への扉へと導いてくれる光景を。 そこには、 さっき別れたときよりも少しだけ年齢を重ねたレジーナもいる――。 それは、 すべて安想なのかもしれない。 それでも、 ディランは自分たちの生が未来につづくことを祈る。 自分から延びる”影”が、 別の時間軸で起きる悲劇を未然に食い止めることを願って。 Sources Category:Dino Crisis 2